


Bartered

by gotnofucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coercion, Consensual Infidelity, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: You were his, despite wearing another man’s ring on your hand.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Bartered

The doorbell rang and your heart sank. You sat quietly and waited while your husband Nishit went to open the door. Footsteps marched towards where you were, mentally unprepared. He wasn’t supposed to come on a Thursday. That was the rule. But as you looked into his blue eyes, you knew it didn’t matter. He made the rules, so he could break them too at his convenience.

“I – uh, I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Nishit said, nervously shifting on his feet, not meeting your eyes. Not for the first time did resentment well up in your heart for the spineless man you married.

“Morning. You’re not coming back before tomorrow morning. Leave.” Steve ordered and Nishit shot you one last cowardly look before leaving and shutting the door after him. Steve offered you a hand and you automatically took it, letting him lead you to your bedroom like so many times before. Usually, you were pre-warned he’d be here, so his sudden appearance made you jittery.

You watched Steve take off his t-shirt in a practiced move, his scar littered, ripped upper body closing in on you. You made no protests as he stripped you of your shirt and pants, being kind enough to not rip them off today. Once you were bare, he let his eyes take in every inch of you, hands soon following, mapping the body that was his to claim.

“Take me out.” He commanded against your lips, hot mouth trailing nips and kisses all over your face and neck. You quickly let his pants and boxers drop, taking his hard member in your hands and pumping it slowly, just the way he liked. He led you back slowly, lowering you on the bed and carefully hovering over you.

It was his little ritual, letting his tongue bath your body, travelling from your lips to the collar bones before finding your nipples and sucking gently. He said it was a way of reminding your body that it was his, that he was home, back to you. Your moan when he dipped inside your glistening folds made him smile, and he took your hand, placing it on his head as he went down on you.

He’d grown a slight stubble that left a delicious burn on the inside of your thighs as you writhed under his ministrations, aching your back a little as his tongue looped around your nub and sucked. You tugged on his hair, his answering groan sending vibrations up your body and making you gasp. It was so easy for him to control your body, play it like an instrument that you were almost embarrassed by how soon you came.

Steve crawled up, kissing you to share your taste as he covered his cock in your dripping slick, biting at your lips.

“Couldn’t stay away today. Couldn’t stay away any longer.” He murmured as he slowly pushed in, the initial stretch still making you cry out. The familiar length of his cock enveloped in your heat made your eyes roll, and you bunched the sheets in your hands.

Steve had fucked you every way possible. He’d taken you hard and fast against the wall, fucking you on the floor like a bitch, taken you in the shower with steam swirling around you. Today, he took you like a lover. He gently thrust inside, looking deep into your eyes as he made love to you. You’d never hated him more before.

“Can he make you feel this way? Can he make you cry out under him like I can?” He asked softly, trailing sloppy kisses down your jaw. Your husband hadn’t touched you since Captain America put a claim on you, he hadn’t touched you since he bartered your body to his Captain for a position in his team.

You wish Steve would be like other men, take his pleasure and leave. But he didn’t just want you, he also wanted to break you. He took you apart with his hands and mouth, with his words and talks, by dragging every delicious inch of his cock completely out before plunging in hard again. You couldn’t be unresponsive, no matter how you tried. He owned everything, from your body to every breath that came out of your panting mouth.

“Can’t bear the thought of you wearing his ring and taking his name.” Steve said, lacing your hands together and pinning them beside your head, going faster now. There was anger in the lines on his face, longing evident in his eyes. Though it was him who made you his every few nights, this was still your marital bed with another man. Though you belonged to him, he was still the _other man_ in your life.

You were gasping, crying out at the feel and heat of him, softly calling out his name as he took you to a height you hated to love. Your sweat slickened body was slipping under his, slapping noises echoing in the room as your juices squelched with every movement of his body. He kept you close, losing him as deep in your eyes as in the pleasure of your body, seeping in just as deep in your mind as in the warm cavern between your thighs. You were all he wanted, all he could see.

With a choked cry, you reached your peak, light shining behind the lids of your eyes as pleasure coursed through your spine. You went limp, looking at Steve with watery eyes as he finally finished inside you after a while. His gaze followed the cum dripping out of your battered hole and long fingers scooped it up, spreading it on your thighs and massaging it inside your skin.

“Gonna get rid of your worthless husband” Steve promised, holding you close. “Gonna make you mine officially, take you home where you’ll wait for me every night. No more schedule, no more rules.”

The ring on your left hand felt almost as heavy as your heart. Hatred for both men in your life was burning in your veins as you lay safely cocooned in Steve’s large arms, your body having become nothing more than a battle and a trading ground.


End file.
